official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Furby Party Rockers
(female, top left) Loveby (female, bottom left) Twittby (male, top right) and Scoffby (male, bottom right)]] (male, left) and Wittby (male, right)]] In 2013, near the end of the development cycle for the Furby (2012) The Party Rocker can sing and chat with your Furby and its friends, has different voices for each Party Rocker and is compatible with most features of the app for IOS and Android. Furby Party Rockers launched Feb, 28th 2013 for USD $19.99. Their voices are currently unknown. They only speak Furbish. There are four total in Generation 1. Generation 2, which has two, was released in 2013. It was confirmed as a New Years Day surprise from Hasbro on the official Facebook. They're something like Furbies, yet it's safe to say they're not anything like them. They have "holographic/lenticular" eyes that light up as you rock them (similar to that of Mattel's former lenticular versions of their Disney/Pixar Cars diecasts). There is a video and according to the video, they have a lower frequency. When you sing to them, their eyes flash in different ways. Although they are called "Furby Party Rockers", many fans believed they were the official babies of Generation 3.0. However, Hasbro trademarked Furby Boom! and Furby Furblings shortly afterwards, confirming that Furblings were in fact the true babies of the newest generation of Furbies: Furby Boom!. Appearance Unlike the other Furbies that were released before and after the Furby Party Rockers they are quite small. Each Furby Party Rocker has a different color of fur, eyes, gender, faceplate shape and shape of mouth. They all seem to have the same feet besides the different colors. A few of the Furby Party Rockers such as Fussby and Scoffby do not have ears. The Furby Party Rockers with ears have oddly shaped ones and the ears do not look like the ears that many Furbies have. Fussby is the only one in the group to have hair and Twittby is the only one in the group to have wings. Trivia ]] *There is a total of four boys and two girls. *The Party Rockers were copied as Furby fakes as the Phoebe New Series. They were all the same color, except for Twittby's beak is an orangish-yellow and Fussby's hair is yellow instead of turquoise. There were only four in the set: Scoffby, Fussby, Twittby and Loveby. *Twittby's prototype features a yellow hole in his mouth and no microphone-like lines in it. *Fussby's prototype featured purple eyelids and thicker eyelashes. Loveby's prototype featured thicker eyelashes as well. *Goofs in the demo video: During the parts where you meet Twittby and talk to him, he has Wittby's voice but he and Nerdby were not released after the first wave. **However, during the the translator scene, Twittby has his correct voice. *The first wave of Party Rockers resemble some 2012 Furby personalities. *All Furby Party Rockers (strangely) seem to eat drinks. *Furby party rockers have non-functional beaks. Category:Furby 2012 Category:Furby Friends Category:Furby Party Rockers Category:Furby